


Vanish Into The Sea

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: The Endless Intrusive Thoughts Train [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGSDO NOT READ IF THIS IS TRIGGERING OR YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY
Series: The Endless Intrusive Thoughts Train [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069916
Kudos: 8





	Vanish Into The Sea

_ It was all my fault. My stupid decisions cost my friend with Mari and strained my friendship with Dia. I should’ve just talked to her but no. I took matters into my own hands and now Dia barely talks to me anymore and Mari is gone. I feel so alone. Not even hanging out with Chika and You makes me feel better.  _

The cold night made Kanan shiver and she walked to the dock as her family’s diving shop. The full moon gave her light as she reached the wooden dock. The waves were calm as it hit the dock. The blue haired girl looked up into the cold night sky and admired the stars in the sky. Surrounded in the two things that she loved, the stars and the ocean. However, she wasn’t here to enjoy the scenery. 

_ Nothing is making me feel happy like it used to. I’m tired of getting high on pot. This isn’t what I wanted for myself. I never wanted to do it to begin with but I need to ease the pain somehow. I can’t swim in the ocean anymore. I thought I took care of myself enough that I wouldn’t need to worry about causing an injury to myself. I don’t even know if I’ll ever swim the same again. But, I guess this would be fitting.  _

_ Give me one last sign...please… _ Kanan looked down at the water. Her second home, her sanctuary. She was able to see her reflection and how miserable she looked.  _ Please, make the pain stop… I’m useless to my family and I chased away my dearest friends. I deserve this. Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you.  _ Kanan ready herself to jump. 

“Kanan-san!” Kanan stopped in her tracks. Looking back stood Dia who was panting heavily by the dock. “Kanan-san! Come over here please!” Dia screamed in a panic before she started crying. 

“D-Dia…? H-how?” Kanan stood in her spot in disbelief. 

“Please just, come here! Kanan-san please!” Dia pleads. Kanan hesitates but walks to Dia. 

Kanan felt herself crying, realizing the full extent of what she was about to do. “H-how did you k-know? I-I didn’t-“ 

“I received a message from Chika-san, saying how you were acting off. I-I panicked and ran as fast as I could… I didn’t expect you to...be out here…” Dia tried to catch her breath but her speech increased in speed the more she talked out of panic. She hugged Kanan and clung to her. “Please...don’t do it…” 

“I-I’m not...happy, Dia…” Kanan sobbed. “I want things back to how they were...before I fucked everything up…” 

“We need to pick up the pieces...you’ve hurt us both by your acts but...I want to go back to the good times too…” 

The two stood there for a while, hugging and crying. “D-did you tell anyone…?” 

“No, I came straight here.” 

“I-I need help, Dia...I’m not safe.” 

“I’ll call an ambulance, if that’s alright for you.” 

Kanan could only answer with a nod. Scared out of her mind but, she doesn’t trust herself that she’ll be safe. 


End file.
